banthreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nucleep
"As long as you don't interfere with others' free will, you can do whatever the heck you want." ''– Nucleep '''Nucleep' is a nuclear ender creeper and the oldest surviving Banner, travelling the multiverse and time. Biography Before the Ban Threads Nucleep was once a random creeper in a random Minecraft world when he was found by a mad scientist and was made... more powerful. He was also given IRIS, which was sent from the future by his future self. During this time, however, he was having visions of another world (our own world), as the Investor had established a mental link between him and Alex. Eventually Nucleep became smart enough to overthrow the scientist and steal his stuff, including his multiversal ship. This allowed Nucleep to found the United Socialist States of Acatali, which would face off against the rival empire Spawntanis, which was under the rule of the pigman 5. 5, being a local god, forced Nucleep to enter a prank war against him. Being bored of the prank war, Nucleep spent a while going through various universes, annexing them and making them Utopias under his rule, mainly because of the technologies the universes had. Eventually some extradimensional brings, known as Alien Space Bats, took note of his presence, and got irritated when he went into their home in the Void between the universes. This ignited the Reality Wars between the ASBs and Nucleep. However Nucleep had made friends in very high places, and the war was on. Even with his allies, the ASBs were winning, so he challenged one of them, the Investor, to a duel. He won despite the odds and rules being stacked against him due to a weapon he found that injured invincible beings. Afterward he befriended them. During his adventures, he met a mysterious being called DR, a Hellfairy. The Ban Threads Nucleep eventually stumbled upon the Ban Universe, where he met DracoLazarus. DracoLazarus took Nucleep under his wing. Together, they fought several ban wars against various other people, including TheSpaghettiEmpire's Rebellion. As the Lost Soul At one point, the Flux Witch tested a weapon on Nucleep. This caused him to become the Lost Soul, which was an omnipresent and omniscient ghost-like being. Due to his different perception of the multiverse and spacetime, it allowed him to see and know everything, including peering into Nucleep's own future and the Ban Threads, as well as his past. It also altered his personality, becoming more logical and refined. Eventually, with DR's help, he got back to normal. Unfortunately, Nucleep could not handle the new information, and the Lost Soul's perception of time made it such that it was compressed into one moment, so his memories of the Lost Soul are more like a bad dream than anything. Reign as Ban General Secretary After Draco abdicated as the Ban King, he gave the position to Nucleep. Nucleep proceeded to translate his political position to his new position. He abolished the title of Ban King, instead naming himself as the Ban General Secretary. He proceeded to melt down his ban crown and scepter into a Banhammer and Spamsickle, which proved a problem in the future. He also turned it into a fully anarcho-communist utopia, with help from IRIS. Even though he gave the people prosperity and freedom, the other higherups of the former Ban Kingdom were angry, especially since Nucleep named no successor to the throne, instead opting to give it to whoever wanted it. This resulted in the Ban Succession Crises. Fortunately the succession went smoothly in the end, and the title of Ban King was restored under the rule of Karolus Rex. At this time, he found his protege and future heir, Alexander, and came to train him for the future. After the Reign After Karolus Rex came to power, Nucleep was pushed to the side and kicked out of the Ban King Council due to his treachery. Eventually, under the reign of Hood1944, he was brought back into the council. He is known to abstain most of the time. He also protests the actions of the other Banners often due to their repeated violence. Abilities *He can blow up in a fission-fusion-antimatter reaction cycle. *He can also teleport things (including himself) from place to place *Needs to recharge using the sun. *He can also camouflage like a chameleon. He has a few weaknesses, which are cats and water. He is also not very hard to kill, although he will respawn when killed, and he will always explode. Personality Nucleep is often very cold and clinical with his bans, as he does not wish to associate with the wildness of Hood, Karolus and Roger, who for various reasons hate him. He tries to compromise between the various Banners, with varying success. He is an anarcho-communist, which irks Roger and Glide, as they are opposed to communism. Nucleep also has a tendency to rage when incorrect information is told about him, for example, when people call him sheep due to his name. This makes him the enemy of Hood and Karolus. Appearance *Nucleep is completely black, except for glowing green Enderman eyes and creeper mouth, as well as a nuclear symbol on his chest that also glows green. *He has an antenna on his head *Has no arms *Instead, he stands upright on four legs. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Users